


【trhp】十句情诗和一首绝望的歌

by devotion12345



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 二战, 强制性关系
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotion12345/pseuds/devotion12345
Summary: 阴郁温柔坏得掉渣SJB汤X智障少爷哈。是真的智障，不是吐槽开玩笑，汤姆依然是个混蛋。二战背景。标题来自聂鲁达。有删改。设定混乱，私设如山。警告：哈利的智障是汤姆弄出来的，接受不了的请点X。





	【trhp】十句情诗和一首绝望的歌

（一）  
世间两种罪恶，你笑是一种，你不笑是另外一种。

在二战开始的前两年，一切看起来大概是好得很的。  
这时未来被人称为战争魔鬼的汤姆里德尔也不过将将十岁。  
此时的汤姆还不具有未来那样呼风唤雨的杀伤力，只是个普普通通的穷苦男孩，他还坐在街边的角落里，衣衫褴褛。  
他身上是洗到发白的蓝色背带短裤，灰色短袖，白嫩的脸上全部泥土印子，脏得连他那样好看的面孔都遮住了大半，在这个开始飘落起雪花的冬天。  
伦敦的街道上是匆匆的行人。  
故事不如就开始在这里吧。  
戴着眼镜的黑发编剧如是说。  
这是他们在讨论《机械与情诗》的剧本。  
他们决定将著名战争犯里德尔一生编出一个荡气回肠的爱情故事。  
挖掘反派的爱情是如今潮流。  
如今剧本实在太不好卖，不搞出点夺人眼球的东西，不整点让人潸然泪下的爱情故事，连看都没人看一眼。  
可怜的三个年轻人信用卡债等身。  
于是躺在坟墓里的里德尔由于出色的美貌，一辈子单身不幸被选中了。  
三位编剧决定给这位纳粹高官里德尔凭空捏造出一个爱人来。  
没有人物原型岂不是更好，对外就宣传这个爱人是我们才发现的不传之秘，历史研究界的大发现。  
三位年轻人还凭空捏造出十句情诗来硬塞给里德尔，故事情节就一句一句地往里面套。  
里德尔隐秘又念念不忘的爱情。原来他这样只懂杀戮的野兽也曾经柔情满怀。  
在猛虎掌心里的放旧了的蔷薇，才动人。三流的黑发编剧又说。  
红发编剧说，要爱而不得，这样才是滋生变态细菌最好的温床。毕竟里德尔这一生什么都得到了，除了感情。或许说，他排斥爱情。因为他觉得自己最独一无二，没人配得上他。  
黑发编剧嘿嘿一笑，还要命运的恶意。里德尔一生自负，自恃聪明，看不起任何人，万物在他眼中不过清水一杯，一眼到底，那么他的爱人就要是个最是澄澈，智商感人的小傻子。  
爱情能让聪明的人心甘情愿地犯蠢，做着自己最讨厌的事情。变得不像他自己。  
红发编剧接着补充，如果要让里德尔这样冷漠自认所有人不过是他冷眼看着死亡注定要被他打碎的玻璃的人爱人，那么一定要在他还未成为里德尔这样的人之前。  
褐发编剧咬着笔说，好了好了，不要再补充设定。故事快点开始吧，我们只是旁观者，不需要太多戏份。  
汤姆手上还拿着从别的成年乞丐那里抢来的小蛋糕。汤姆挨了顿打，他知道蛋糕注定会被人抢回去，但是他有心眼，尽力将蛋糕压在手心里，紧握住不放，这才逃过了那些乞丐们的胜利战场大扫荡。  
发霉又怎样呢？被汤姆弄得更糟又怎样呢？他们也要活下去。只要那是可以吃的。有的吃，就已经很好。  
汤姆松开手，他看着由于使用暴力抢夺，那块发霉的皱巴巴地根本看不出是干果香蕉巧克力蛋糕的棕泥，文雅点说，被捏得像晒干红枣的果肉，或者说呕吐物，看起来有些恶心。  
但是汤姆已经并不介意这些。毕竟他已经两天没吃过任何东西，他又饿又冷。空气在他的身体里膨胀到让他的大脑被胃部给占据。  
在纳吉尼婶婶被人找去当了离小汉格顿十分之遥远的纺织厂女工后。唯一会照顾他的人，也出于生计所迫暂时的离开了他。  
毕竟两个人要养，汤姆要上学，他们需要钱。  
波特家的少爷小哈利是这个时候出现的。与还在穿着夏装的被冻得浑身发青地汤姆不同，哈利是被层层衣服包裹地严严实实的，被包成了一个小毛球。  
与汤姆在如何思考头蒙拐骗地撑过这个漫长的冬天，对哈利而言，这个冬天才刚刚开始。  
因为落雪了。  
伦敦很快就会像一个块白色的棉花糖一样漂亮。  
哈利张开嘴，棉花糖糖霜一样的雪花落在他的柔软的舌尖上。没什么味道。  
雪花也落在他的睫毛上，于是他看周围所有的一切，都带了朦胧的白光，梦幻地像一个童话故事。  
身处童话故事的哈利好奇地探着脑袋看着汤姆。他说话很温吞。  
你，是从很远很远的南边来的吗？  
汤姆的夏装让哈利觉得十分有意思。也许就像小天狼星叔叔说的，当我们在过冬天的时候，很远很远的在南边的人在过夏天。  
被问的人一开始并不想理睬哈利这个冒犯又奇怪的人。可是他看到了哈利的穿着，他知道饭票来了。要骗他。  
是啊。  
汤姆想尽量装得若无其事，但是他的脸已经被冻僵，做不出任何表情。他只好用眼睛来表达情绪。尽可能让自己显得可信。  
他献宝似的举起他手里的那团污泥，你看这是我们的南方的特产。非常的好吃。  
若是换个人定然不会被汤姆这样拙劣的演技所骗，就他手里的东西就足以让人清醒过来，上面还有霉菌。  
哈利看着那团东西没说话。  
汤姆的心跳得飞快，他不知道他这样顺杆爬，编造的谎话有没有人信，但是他决定试试呢，万一真的有人相信呢？  
在被哈利看得发毛的时候，哈利这才接着开口。  
我能尝尝这个东西的味道吗？  
哈利歪着头，从他的口袋里面掏出一块包装地非常好的糖果来。  
我拿这个跟你换。这是才从法国运过来的，听他们说很难得的。  
汤姆有些失望，怎么不是金币，而是糖果。也罢，糖果也能将就。  
所以他仍是摇摇头，他抱着手臂，不行，我这个是非常难得的。你法国运过来的糖果又怎么样，我这还是从更远的南方带过来的。  
他明白得不到的才是最好的。不过这样东西，对刚才的汤姆而言，的确十分珍贵。没有这个污泥似的团块，也许他会死在这个初雪的傍晚。  
那……哈利洁白的牙齿咬着嘴唇，似乎是做了很大的决定。他又摸出一块糖来。  
再加一颗给你。  
汤姆仍是摇头。他贪得无厌。  
要换，就得拿你的全部来换。  
谁敢相信居然有人会用珍贵的糖果来换一团发霉的食物，怕不是脑子有问题。  
但是他心里还有个声音在说，他怕是根本就没见过什么是发霉的食物，他平日里一样养尊处优。  
这让汤姆更为愤恨，他不懂为什么同样是人，他却要受这样的苦楚。  
哈利为难地说，这就是全部啦。他把自己的口袋翻出来，里面空空如也。以证明他没有说谎。  
汤姆连忙从哈利的手上夺过那两块糖果，他都想好啦，等会把这两块糖卖给当地地主的儿子，从他换几块钱币过来。  
他捏下一小块挤压物来，不情不愿地放在哈利的毛茸茸的手套上。他看着自己被冻得通红，上面什么也没有，只有光溜溜污渍的手，他心里名为嫉妒的毒草正在疯狂生长。  
哈利手心里托着这一块棕色团块，他凝视着。  
这个时候，一辆黑色大汽车开过来。  
车上的有女人从窗户里探出头，她叫道，哈利少爷，你怎么在这？我们都找死你了，小祖宗，快回来。  
听见有人叫他，哈利转过身去，他的红黄色羊绒围巾被风吹得飘起来。  
他显得非常开心，他双手合十，要护住那块交换过来的珍贵之物，摇晃着双手，示意他听到了。  
正在这个时候，看到了大铁盒子的汽车的汤姆却计上心来。  
他叫住哈利，用自己冻僵的肌肉造作出一个最纯洁最无辜的表情来看这张超级饭票，害羞得像教堂里面纯洁的小天使一样。  
你可以带我回家吗？我没有地方可去。  
哈利转过头，被车灯照到半透明的脸，给了他一个微笑，好。  
哈利对他伸出手。带着毛绒手套的手。  
汤姆没有拉住他的手。出于骄傲，他不想显得自己那么惨。对比，实在是强烈。  
多年后，汤姆.里德尔的第一首情诗便是在此刻的微笑中完成的。这是对他罪恶的纵容。  
世间上两种罪恶，你笑是一种，你不笑是另外一种。

（二）  
小傻子，你骗我的事情，我居然一件也不曾知晓。我明明才是最会骗人的人。

好吧，汤姆就这么跟哈利回家了，所以哈利究竟为什么跑出来。红发编剧问。  
黑发编剧请他的好友不要增加工作量，剧本要精简一点。就当他不小心跟家人走散行不行？如果没必要讲解的时候，我们不要再出来抢戏，OK？  
我们直接跳第二幕。  
哈利回到家挨了顿数落，因为他又到处乱跑。  
汤姆暗自猜测大概是因为他随手带了个陌生人回家。  
哈利的家人在被防备他。他们舍不得多出一点粮食，有钱人总是这么吝啬。  
汤姆想起村里的乡绅，连卖出去的麦子都要掺砂。  
所以他只是一味的装作天真，无辜地看人，要把人看得心碎。  
只是他猜错了。  
波特夫妇的确是难得好人，他们给汤姆换了一身和哈利差不多的衣服，给他准备了一个房间，尤其是在听说了汤姆十分悲惨的故事后。  
妈妈惨死，被父亲抛弃，在孤儿院备受欺凌地张大，后来被远方不知道隔了多远的姑姑收养，然后姑姑又离开了他。只能跟乞丐夺食。  
看和壁炉里的火星，汤姆眨巴眼睛地想，他没说谎，这依然是真事。  
伪善的人们总是喜欢听悲惨的故事来满足自己的同情心。只要他装作可怜的样子，就能得到他想要的东西，有什么不可以的。  
所以他们甚至打算出钱赞助汤姆上学。  
毕竟他这么惨。  
这时，女仆给桌上的人们一人一份端上了煎好的小牛肉。  
汤姆切了一口，尝了，他小心翼翼地问道有没有胡椒。  
他觉得味道有些淡，虽然很好吃。但是牛排应该配黑胡椒。  
同桌的大人彼得叔叔笑了。  
哈利的妈妈，波特家的女主人莉莉看了彼得一眼，彼得便收住了猴子一样的笑声，莉莉让女仆去拿胡椒。莉莉说，哈，居然忘记拿了胡椒。薇薇安，你的记性越发不行了。  
汤姆过了些时间才明白，原来真正好的牛肉是不会撒胡椒的，这样会坏了好牛肉的味道。他这样一问，便露了怯。所以彼得马上笑了，笑他没见过世面。  
而莉莉不过是伪善的表演罢了，假如她与彼得不是一路的，怎么会一起做朋友，想必也暗暗嘲笑他。  
只是当时的汤姆不懂这个，他接过了胡椒，旁边的哈利也吵着要撒胡椒一起吃，跟汤姆一样。  
那时的他看着彼得，心里洋洋得意，看，不是我一个。  
哈利多失礼。  
而当他后知后觉明白地一刻，他心里不是感动于哈利的体贴，而是害怕，必须要解决掉他。  
原来他早知道，故意看我的笑话。汤姆冷冰冰地看着哈利。  
为什么呢？因为他看上了波特家的财产。  
在波特家，他的物质欲望都被好好地满足了，他不想失去它们。很多东西一旦得到了，再失去，怎么叫人不发疯。  
这样柔软的床，这样暖烘烘的房间，永远不要担心下一顿在哪里，只要想要，去厨房拿就好。  
他的口袋甚至会有多余的银币。想买什么都可以。  
今夜汤姆由于没胃口没吃什么东西，莉莉关切地问他是不是生病了，汤姆回答只是想姑姑了。这让莉莉更为心疼汤姆这样懂事的男孩。莉莉让哈利多跟汤姆相处，以后要像汤姆一样董事。哈利就钻进莉莉的怀里撒娇，笑到几乎可是说是少女的娇憨地要莉莉抱。  
汤姆依然是微笑着看着莉莉母子的表演。  
他觉得恶心。  
因为他没有过这样的生活，原来母子间可以是这样的。  
所以半夜被饿醒的汤姆披着自己的羊羔外套准备去厨房里拿点食物。他穿着厚拖鞋，举起蜡烛，推开了房门，走向厨房。  
因为拖鞋太厚太软，走在路上没有声音。汤姆便听到了这样一段对话，是波特家的仆人说的。  
要说可笑呢，谁有哈利少爷捡来的那个小男孩可笑，他吃牛肉居然要撒胡椒。  
就是就是，谁家好牛肉撒胡椒的。这不，裴迪鲁先生立马就笑了。  
只听完了这一句，汤姆便转身去找莉莉，他告诉自己动作务必要快，要不然莉莉错过这场对话怎么办。  
汤姆说晚上好黑啊，他有些怕，他想让莉莉跟自己一起去厨房拿东西。  
汤姆牵着莉莉的手，心中不免有些报复的快意。  
他也不想自己哪来的资格跟波特家的少爷做朋友，不过是会卖惨说故事。便把自己当起主人来了。  
你看看你，就是不会卖惨，所以现在还得当仆人伺候他们。  
谁让咱们嘴笨呢。要不现在我也能以波特家的半个小姐自居。  
汤姆看着莉莉震惊的脸，他准备跑开，也换上一副泫然欲泣的脸，莉莉如他所想一样抓住了他的手，莉莉加重了脚步声，里面的刺耳的声音便立马消失了，是一阵短暂的兵荒马乱。  
莉莉推开门，厚重的门吱呀一声开了，汤姆手里抓着的蜡烛，将汤姆的轮廓藏在阴影下。他那双将黑夜在其中抽打的深眼亮得可怕。  
我带汤姆来拿食物。莉莉严肃地说。  
仆人们不知道他听到了多少，心里有些慌。  
汤姆在心里嘲笑他们，喜欢在背地里说人坏话的，对付他们的方法就是直接面对他们，因为如果有足够的办法，没人会选择在背地里嚼舌根。  
汤姆接过了那份食物。仇恨与快意让他的手几乎要把盘子捏碎。面上仍是风平浪静，丝毫不见内心的刀光剑影。  
汤姆低下头，嘟囔，谢谢大家，是我麻烦了。  
听着是要哭。  
莉莉把他们训斥了一顿。  
汤姆仍是不满意。还不够。  
过了几天，汤姆就因为下了重料的食物，生病了。毫无疑问，这是汤姆在栽赃他们了，莉莉这才把他们赶走。  
汤姆十分憔悴，可是他还要陪哈利玩。  
哈利正在枯萎的草地上骑单车，这是他才学会的，他的叔叔小天狼星教他的，他张开双臂，像鸟在飞一样。阳光下，他的刘海上还有汗水，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，  
他大喊，  
我好喜欢这种御风而行的感觉啊。  
飞，是不是就是这样。  
他转过头，汤姆，一起来玩吧，我教你。  
朝着汤姆伸出一只手，张开五指，另一只手还抓着单车的转舵。  
汤姆当然不会拉住哈利的手。他这样算什么呢？哈利的一个玩具吗？  
哈利才学会没有多久，就敢单车骑车这样玩，当然是理所应当的摔个一嘴泥。  
汤姆强忍着翻白眼的冲动，他得把哈利扶起来。  
当然是扶不起来了，他本来就因为吃了自己下药的食物而憔悴，又被哈利连人带单车地压在地上了，汤姆疼得觉得自己全身骨头都要压碎了。  
就在汤姆思考如何栽赃哈利的时候，哈利已经从地上爬起来。他拍了拍自己衣服上的泥土。  
他一脸发现了宝贝一样的还捏着一只甲虫给汤姆看，差点就要贴到汤姆的脸上，甲虫的黑色的脚在空中上下挥动。  
汤姆，你看，居然有一只甲虫，在冬天。  
虫子很脏。  
汤姆拍掉哈利在他面前的手。  
远处的仆人们在偷笑，指指点点地看着这一切。汤姆恼怒于自己的面子被哈利给毁了。  
拜托，你有点少爷的样子。  
哈利的甲虫被这么一拍，便一溜烟逃走了。哈利有些不知所措。  
原来你不喜欢啊。哈利半坐在草地上，有些失落。但是他很快又高兴起来，那我们可以一起骑单车吧。  
哈利连忙把他的脚踏车支起来，他拍拍自己的后座。  
放心，这回不会摔的，我踩的很快的，你就能感受到，咻——，飞的感觉了。  
汤姆忍着不要发脾气，他忍着浑身的疼痛解释，我不喜欢玩单车。  
哦，好吧。下回你有喜欢的，要告诉我。  
汤姆心想，我要你家，你愿意给吗？  
每回跟哈利在一起的时候，汤姆心里的火都会越烧越旺，哈利凭什么这么一派天真，不知道人世间的黑暗，他凭什么。  
哈利的天真刺痛了他。  
哈利不知道汤姆甚至在怕他，怕哪天哈利又捡了个人回来，怕他迟早要赶他离开，怕他容不下他。  
那么汤姆就应该讨好哈利，但是汤姆偏偏不想这么做。  
但是他又不得不在波特夫妇的监视下迁就哈利，跟哈利一起愚蠢透顶的爬树，挖泥巴，找野菜，跟老鼠捉迷藏。  
这都是他已经玩烂的东西，是他悲惨的过去，哈利一而再地提起他们，用游戏的方式。  
没有人愿意把自己的痛处让人一再提起。  
哈利用最天真的方式让汤姆的自尊心疼痛不已。  
红发编剧说，你能不能快点进入剧情。这没点矛盾谁要看。  
黑发编剧表示，别急别急，这就有大矛盾。我这就快进。  
汤姆经常将波特夫妇送给他的东西拿去卖了，他换成金币存起来。  
他总是不安，他没法放心。他必须为自己留后路。  
奇怪的是，他卖掉的东西，在第二天都会原样的回来。汤姆一直捉摸不透这点。  
也许是真的有神在保佑汤姆也说不定。汤姆如是想。汤姆并没有心思追究这一切，人们对他好，那是理所当然。他伤害别人，更是理所当然，因为他知道所有人的弱点。  
汤姆十分心忧，哈利在一天天张大，迟早就会容不下他。就像所有豪门恩怨一样，一山不容二虎。  
就算哈利没有表现出对汤姆的不友好，相反哈利对汤姆十分友好，不但把自己喜欢的东西都分给汤姆，他还经常去堵汤姆，把汤姆烦的不行。让汤姆给他讲课文，因为哈利怎么也背不下来，而汤姆只听过一遍就能记住。他超级崇拜汤姆的。  
你怎么这么笨？汤姆被缠到维持不住表面温文的人设。  
因为你太聪明了，而我只是普通水平啊。。  
求你了，不要嫌弃我嘛。哈利睁大眼睛，嘟起了嘴巴这么讲。  
而恰巧汤姆又不喜欢哈利装可怜。  
那天哈利正在写日记，对，跟个少女一样的写日记。  
看到汤姆来了，哈利就做贼一样地藏起来。  
写什么了，汤姆不过随口问问，具体写什么他不用想也知道，大概是如何对付他的。  
什么都没写。哈利把日记本背在身后，他的眼珠子到处乱转，心虚得很。  
哈哈哈，骗你的。当然是写了，你要不要看？哈利又对上汤姆的眼睛问他。  
哈利弯起眼睛，将他的绿眼珠遮住一部分。  
不看。汤姆摆摆手，他真的没有兴趣。但是他的目光放在离哈利不远处，一口井上。  
把哈利推下去，会怎么样。  
那就，没人跟你抢了。汤姆。  
汤姆故意坐在井上，往井里丢了颗小石头测试一下深浅，听到回声，汤姆十分满意。他又看向了四周，确定没有人。  
他知道哈利会过来的。  
没过一会儿，哈利就凑过来了。  
汤姆，你不要坐在井边，这很危险的。哈利说。  
可是我发现了一个好玩的东西，你要不要过来看看？汤姆朝哈利勾勾手指。  
见哈利还不过过来。他在犹豫，他觉得井那里真的很危险。  
汤姆只得说，不是井里面的，是井边上的。  
哈利这才过来了。  
哈利，你看，在这里。汤姆用惊奇的声音喊着，他的手指指着井沿上一处。  
哈利看不到那个，只得弯下腰凑近了来看。  
汤姆看住了时机，他一边说着，哈利我好像被什么东西咬到了，一边把哈利整个人推下去了。  
汤姆的脸上全是得意的神色。终于没有人跟他抢了。  
说这几句话，只是为了怕没把哈利推下去，好找个借口为自己开脱，结果十分顺利。  
哈利尖叫声在井里回荡。  
管他呢，就是要哈利死。他才安心。这不是汤姆第一次杀人，他没什么愧疚感，他只是觉得自己解决了拦路石。人为刀俎我为鱼肉，这个世道，多的是人，人命没什么可惜的。  
汤姆捡起哈利的那本日记本，带走了证物。  
他准备过一会儿，等哈利死透了，他再找人去捞哈利的尸体，波特夫妇一定十分悲痛。波特夫妇早已有意向把汤姆收为养子，这下除掉了哈利，只要他再卖点乖，波特家的继承权何愁不是他的？  
汤姆散着步，回去了自己的房间，他把哈利的日记丢在一边。然后又接着慢悠悠去找仆人，看着这个屋子的一切，很快都会是他的，他的手指划过墙面，到时候要把纳吉尼婶婶接过来，两个人一起享福。汤姆说哈利顽皮，不小心掉井里了，我们快去救他。  
汤姆的眼泪都出来了，十分急切，眼眶发红，呼吸不畅，一看就是痛哭后的样子，没人不信他。  
等到汤姆莉莉带着人跑到井哪里的时候，哈利的半个身子从井里正要爬出来。  
汤姆的大黑眼珠子都要从眼眶里掉出来，他觉得整个人如置冰窖，浑身血液几乎都停下来。  
他知道自己输了。他没法不甘心，谁能想到哈利还能从井里活着出来。他心下悔恨，悔恨于为什么没往井里丢石头，好彻底杀死哈利，他只是痛苦于做坏事要又被抓包了，他又要被人给赶出去。  
莉莉连忙让人把哈利拉出来。  
谢天谢地。莉莉掉着眼泪，哈利居然还活着。  
哈利的身上还挂着水草，苔藓，像个水猴子，指甲缝里是井泥，他的指甲也裂开了不少，鲜血和泥巴还有污水，混合于哈利雪白的手背上。哈利应该费了很大地力气才爬上来的。  
他浑身湿透，还在滴水。莉莉也不顾脏就一把抱住她的心肝八倍，怕哈利被冻到，天又这么凉。哈利虚弱的对莉莉笑一下，湿透的脸上不断有水珠滑落，他抓住莉莉的手，妈妈，我爬上来的，我厉害吧。  
哈利这么一说，等于坐实了汤姆的哈利出于顽皮掉井里的说法。  
为什么要帮我？  
汤姆知道哈利这是在帮他，哈利明明可以说是汤姆推他下去的。  
他们没有串供过，因为汤姆自信哈利一定会死，汤姆都不屑于先去套词。  
这个时候只要哈利说一句，汤姆带我到井边上看东西。都不用说是他推下去的，莉莉就会明白一切。  
为什么要帮我？  
汤姆他只是发愣，按照道理，他应该发挥演技，此时哭着说哈利你没事吧，然后不给哈利说话的机会，不让他再多说一句。  
好在说完这一句，哈利就一脸惨白地晕倒在莉莉怀里。  
汤姆一直发愣，他隐隐约约明白了一些事，但是他不敢去想。直到莉莉的尖叫声把他唤醒了。  
这次掉入井里，没要了哈利的命，要了哈利的聪慧。肮脏的井水与污泥，加上天寒地冻让哈利发了很高的烧，一直退不下去，他的肺部里也很多积水，这些井里的细菌顺着这些水把哈利的大脑侵蚀了。  
医生这么告诉波特夫妇。  
哈利就静静躺比他大好多的洁白的被子里面，他被收拾地干干净净的，沉睡着，感知不到周围的一切。他不知道自己发生了什么，醒来以后要面对什么。面对怎么样的生活。  
比莉莉还不能接受的是詹姆，詹姆不住地锤墙，他几夜没睡，长出了胡茬，他不敢相信自己从小被誉为天才的儿子，至此之后失去了智慧，如此聪慧的哈利原本是他们最大的骄傲。  
莉莉眼中含泪地低声安慰他，只要哈利还活着，聪不聪明又有什么关系。  
詹姆苦笑，可是失去智力地活着，很没尊严，万一以后你我不在了，谁来保护他，岂不是人人都可以欺负他。  
莉莉再也忍不住，用手帕捂住嘴哭起来。  
这下便是詹姆过来开解莉莉了，也许是我们的孩子太优秀了，聪明到不像这普通人，命格承受不住这些。所以神就拿走了他的聪慧，作为交换让他活下来，更像一个普普通通的人吧。  
这一切的始作俑者汤姆不知道是该庆幸自己解决了一个麻烦的对手他，他的预感是对的。而是应该痛苦于他可能把一个真正对他好的人给伤害了。  
汤姆简直不可置信这一切，他也不知道自己是怎么回到自己房间的。  
他跌坐在地上，他甚至不敢去碰那本日记，仿佛那是烧红的滚铁。  
汤姆不知道自己现在是什么感觉，是一种未有过的后悔，让他的心很沉很沉，还在发痛。  
也许是良知在谴责他吧，原来我还有这个东西。汤姆嘲笑地想。  
汤姆吸了口气，擦掉了脸上的透明液体。他打开了那本日记。  
里面都是哈利在自吹自擂，自己多聪明，什么差不多能猜别人的心思猜中十之八九，很难有人能捉弄到他，别的小朋友还在学一加一等于二的时候，他就已经会算四百七十二乘以零点一五八了。只是人们还会怕他，怕他的早慧。  
哈利还写，其实我也不是什么神童，我就是过目不忘能发现一些小细节而已，哈哈哈。  
汤姆想起，哈利说，  
因为你太聪明了，而我只是普通水平啊。。  
不要嫌弃我嘛。哈利睁大眼睛，嘟起了嘴巴这么讲。  
他居然没有看透哈利，原来世界上有跟他一样聪明的人，而他竟然毫无知觉。  
哈利聪明又如何呢，他到底也没看破里德尔居然是真的想杀他，哈利终究是没能明白人心险恶，也许是年纪太小，被家长保护得太好，没见过世上诸多阴暗面。他不知道里德尔到底是个多么扭曲黑暗的灵魂。  
日记里面也提到了汤姆，也只有很短一段，哈利是这么说的，汤姆是一个很自卑很敏感的人。因为他自卑所以他十分自傲，又因为自傲加深了敏感。他能很细微地察觉到每个人的想法。他是个很聪明的人。  
死要面子的。哈利写到这里，还画了个愁眉苦脸的汤姆。  
其实自卑不是坏事，自卑是因为自爱。谁又能不爱自己呢？  
汤姆老把我当敌人，可惜他不知道，哈利.波特没有敌人，也没有可恨的人。  
我真的很想跟他当朋友，我没有朋友。可能我真的对其他人而言太聪明了吧，所以我没有朋友。  
汤姆来了，我就不孤单了。我讨厌一个人玩。父亲母亲，叔叔们也不能总是陪我。  
我讨厌孤独。  
汤姆此刻终于知道为什么了。为什么哈利会说，我爬上来的，我厉害吧，而不是别的话。  
哈利他从来不蠢，他知道一切，却愿意陪周围的人演下去，他是很好很孤独的人，就算在那个时候体会到人性的阴暗面的时刻，他依然在给汤姆机会，他选择宽恕了汤姆，哈利他是真的没有可恨的人。  
这世上居然有人聪慧如神洞察一切，也怜悯如神悲悯万物。  
可惜了。  
年幼的神死于一场恶意谋杀。  
这是汤姆头一次不是第一反应难过于他输了，居然还会被人骗的时候。  
他此刻甚至有点后悔自己的愚蠢与恶毒。  
汤姆边哭边笑，原来真的有人把我当朋友过。  
我失去了，是因为我得到过。真真切切地得到过。  
自从哈利躺进了医院后，汤姆卖掉的那些东西再也没有一样回来过。他知道，这也是哈利的杰作。他曾经是过人的聪明。嗯，曾经。  
汤姆用加倍的金钱把那些他卖掉的东西买回来了。  
老板看他的眼神像冤大头。  
汤姆瞪他。  
可是买回来后，他又觉得自己实在愚蠢，钱啊，不要钱吗？身家利益才是第一位啊。  
搞不清自己在做什么的汤姆，觉得自己实在是有病，他把那些东西都丢了，包括哈利的日记本。  
只要当做什么都没发生，视而不见，他依然可以过以前的生活，他为什么要愧疚呢？  
愧疚又能改变什么，不如心安理得吧。  
不过是牺牲了一个人而已。  
也是了，像里德尔这样的人，就算会愧疚，又能愧疚多久呢？愧疚让他不舒服。里德尔只会选择让自己好过的方式。  
所以在把东西丢进出去的那刻，汤姆觉得自己开始遗忘。应该可以快快乐乐，神清气爽了。  
可恨晚上依然辗转反侧，脑海里都是浑身湿透的哈利说，我爬上来的，厉害吧时候的虚弱到随时要断气的脸。汤姆清醒了大半夜，心里不安又空落落的，他不得不从床上爬起来，去把丢掉的东西又全部捡回来。一起翻垃圾堆的野狗以为汤姆是跟他抢食的，对他怒目而视。  
很多年后汤姆的第二句情诗描述的就是这件事，没有什么愧疚，他回忆此事时觉得再好不过了，十分甜蜜。这是他心里最柔软的时候，就算他们肢体交缠时刻的顶峰，也不会比这段时间来的更幸福。  
汤姆是最后一个感受到那个真正聪明哈利好处的人，永远也没有下一个。  
这份好不会再有别人体会到了，汤姆独占了。哈利的心智便停留在婴孩时代，他永远也不会爱其他人了。  
汤姆觉得如果早知道，他要更早地遇见哈利，然后更早地把哈利推入井里。他本来就是再自私不过的人。  
小傻子，你骗我的事情，我居然一件也不曾知晓。我明明才是最会骗人的人。

（三）你是我荒凉土地上最后的玫瑰。  
黑发编剧忍不住感叹了一句，真是变态的剧情。  
褐发编剧反驳，汤姆里德尔本来就是毁人亦自毁的性格。他毁掉，他只会高兴于他得到过，别人这辈子都别想再得到，他只觉得安全。没人比他更自私了，毕竟这可是个杀人如麻的战争魔鬼，有他在的地方，跟地域没什么差别，回忆录里都说，他喜欢让被人痛苦，只有让别人撕心裂肺才能缓解他的躁郁症。你想想看，他毁掉的还是曾经打败过他的对手，他赢了，他的自大与骄傲会放大到极致，些许的愧疚加上足够的满足感，只有如此复杂的感情，才会让他产生喜欢的感觉。对他来说，毁灭才是正确的选择。里德尔是不好懂的，因为他真的非常的反复无常。所以需要来哈利看到那个茫然失措，恶毒到无以复加，却仍能以无限温柔面目对待他，看见他注定的孤独与撕裂。只有与他一样的独一无二的不同，一样高度的人，汤姆才会正眼看他，凡夫俗子哪里配得上他看透一切的高高在上的伟大灵魂，又只有彻底得到过，却又在漫长未来无比需要他的人，才能让汤姆真正的放心。哈利对他太好了，里德尔一边恶心视而不见哈利对他的好，一边又心安理得地享受哈利对他的好。等他要失去的时候，里德尔又会发疯，他不知所措，他不许自己控制不了一切，他这样的人怎么能够容忍失去？  
红发编剧问，哈利是不是太好了，以至于有点惨。  
黑发编剧说，是有点过于善良，但是我觉得并不是全然的善良。我觉得哈利的善良更接近于出于自我的强大对于弱小的同情，所以他觉得众生皆苦，自己也孤独，算是另一个面目的学好了的汤姆，他没觉得自己跟所有人处于同一层面过。所以哈利痛苦于自己没有朋友。汤姆出现后，哈利知道他们是一样的人，因此哈利想跟汤姆当朋友，大概是知道他们一样的注定孤独吧，看见了命运的哈利，内心深处有一种惺惺相惜吧。 而且你不觉得那句没有敌人，没有可恨的人也十分的自负吗？  
红头发接着问，假如哈利没疯，他们之间会有爱情吗？毕竟爱情这个东西，只要一方为零。那另一方就是拼劲全力在机场等一艘永远不会来的船而已。  
黑头发笑得超级大声，不过是个故事而已，你这么认真干什么。要知道他们爱的惊天动地痛不欲生的感情，在我们眼里看来仍然不过是笑话一场，这些不过是我们动动笔尖的事情，要他们生便生，要他们死便死。而且,我们只是围观者，这么真情实感做什么，何必替他们操心呢？这不过是个狗血爱情故事。  
褐色卷发的编剧拿起剧本说，朋友，请注意审题，来看清楚，爱而不得，注定的得不到会掩盖我们写爱情功力不够这件事。  
黑头发编剧附和，就是就是，里德尔不是目前还挺自得其乐的嘛。他都不在乎，我们操什么心，多余。里德尔这种公认的神经病就应该有一场神经病的爱情，让他尽情地作天作地痛到每一寸皮肉都要被割裂同时又心甘情愿自觉。里德尔的悲剧由里德尔制造，他会满意的。就算只有他一个人是表演者，他需要自我感动又不断自我欺骗，求而不得的空虚，他本身又偏执暴戾疯狂，这才是他应该要有要主导的爱情，他不本来就是美又没有心的自大狂么。  
红头发感叹，这么说，我们还不算过度创作？  
褐卷发和黑头发都笑起来，那必须不是啊。  
第三幕。  
汤姆趴在哈利病床前一侧，他感到前所未有过的安心。  
病房里刺鼻的消毒水味和不够明亮的光线，都在此刻烟消云散。  
他觉得自己分明是在五彩光晕里的教堂里面祈祷。  
祈祷哈利快点醒来。  
哈利睡在这里很多天。除了波特夫妇，汤姆也每天过来跟哈利说说话。  
以前大多时候，都是哈利在讲，汤姆在听。  
现在哈利终于有机会听听汤姆的想法，那些刻薄残忍的小笑话，小故事。  
说爱死了一个人，就该捅一刀让他去死，好教他达成心愿，这才是真爱，对不对。你不说话，那就是默认了。  
汤姆打算等哈利醒来，再跟他讲一遍，问问他的看法。  
听医生说，你的身体再一点点好转了。我希望你醒来后，第一个见到的人不要是我。我应该姗姗来迟，压轴出场，主角待遇，你的好奇的最后的一眼，要留给我。我才是主角。你要趴在莉莉的怀里，不解地看我。  
不认得我便是最好，我们可以重新认识，重新当朋友。第一次见面，有些不太友好，不够圆满。现在有重来的机会，我希望可以更完美一点。  
汤姆闭起眼睛，双手合十，祷告神明。非常虔诚，虔诚如身在天堂的朦胧幻境中。神也愿意亲吻他的漂亮的前额。  
后来哈利真的醒了，醒来的第一眼看到的也不是汤姆，他最后的视线落在汤姆身上，哈利的眼睛里却没有好奇，他迷迷茫茫地。他说话含糊不清，像是嘴巴里含了水，与之前完全不一样。  
哈利趴在莉莉的怀里，他说，妈妈，我想回家。  
这与汤姆想的有一些不一样，但是他不满也不能表达出来。  
他只是拉住了哈利软绵绵的手。躺了这么久，哈利又瘦了。要好好地补回来。不知道会不会影响长高。  
哈利还在发育期。营养很重要。  
汤姆如是想着。  
接下来，哈利的功课便由主动请缨的汤姆来教导。与之前的不耐烦敷衍了事不一样，汤姆显得非常有耐心。  
每一个句子，哈利都要说上好多遍，也不一定能记住。需要不断地重复。  
哈利会因为记不住着急地哭起来。听莉莉说，哈利以前从不哭的。  
真的是变了很多啊。汤姆感慨。会哭会笑，有什么不好。  
哈利真是很漂亮了，哭泣也漂亮。汤姆托着腮想。原来他这么好看。  
哈利留着眼泪鼻涕，一把全进了嘴里，打着隔问汤姆，我是不是很笨？  
汤姆点点头，对，很笨，没见过比还你笨的。  
哈利又要放声大哭。  
汤姆拿着手帕给哈利擦鼻涕眼泪，他带着笑意，但是，我很喜欢你这样。  
因为他才变成这样，汤姆那短暂的愧疚早飞走了到此刻只剩下了诡异的满足感。  
我对他是多么重要。汤姆觉得心头甜蜜，巧克力也没有此刻的心境一半甜美。  
汤姆说，聪明的人很多，也没什么了不起的，不过是勾心斗角罢了。你不一样，天生纯净如琉璃，十分独一无二。  
在我荒凉的土地上，你是最后的玫瑰。  
你的好，我知道就可以了。  
哈利不懂汤姆在说什么，这些话太过高深。他很难理解。这到底是不是说他笨的意思，好像是在赞美他，又好像不是。  
汤姆摇摇头，捏住哈利的鼻头，他显得无可奈何的样子，不知道也没关系。  
他在哈利的书上做上LV的标记，示意这里跟哈利讲过了。  
LV，他新取的名字。  
到后来这就成了一个小习惯，假如一本书，汤姆看过，汤姆就会留下LV的符号。到最后甚至偏执到了，连汤姆在哈利身上留下的吻痕也必须是LV符号排列成的。  
他的烙印。  
哈利，来，跟我说，你，是从很远很远的南方来的吗？  
不，不，不，表情不对，你眉毛再弯一点，眼睛再睁大一点。  
语气再好奇一点。  
来，再说一声，好，对我伸出手。  
汤姆在教哈利模仿第一次他们见面时候的对话。  
汤姆总是不满意，没法复刻那天。他希望那天能如他预设的那样发生。  
哈利觉得汤姆很烦。可是他又没法反抗。汤姆总是笑眯眯地看他，又哄他一遍又一边。可是哈利觉得好无聊啊，他想去爬树。  
春去夏来，时光飞快，哈利的生日就快到了。  
汤姆也给哈利准备了生日礼物，他甚至还买了一个覆盆子蛋糕，让人写了哈利最笨，汤姆想着蛋糕上的字就忍不住嘴角都翘起来。哈利打开这个蛋糕会是什么表情。  
甚至连成年的店员都双眼冒心地看汤姆那张标致面孔。汤姆心情好，他不介意对别人多笑笑。  
等到汤姆提着蛋糕回家的时候，看见桌上已经摆着给哈利准备的蛋糕，他转身把蛋糕给扔了。他抓来了老鼠和蚂蚁，看着它们是怎样蚕食掉自己的蛋糕的。  
他怎么忘了，哈利还有波特夫妇，他们会好好照顾哈利，比汤姆更贴心，哈利不需要也吃不下汤姆的蛋糕。  
他们才是家人，我只是个运气好的过客。  
当莉莉来找汤姆来讨论如何给哈利准备礼物的时候，汤姆差点脸上维持不住笑容。  
他不希望的他的礼物淹没于众人之中。他应该是独一无二。  
黑发编剧忍不住了，汤姆实在太变态了，再这么下去，我怕发生儿童性侵。快让汤姆玩脱，离开吧。到时候你们不怕因为儿童犯罪直接被人给举报了吗？  
头发是火焰一样颜色的编剧说，我怎么怀疑，离开会让汤姆变本加厉地变态，毕竟他没得到。  
褐发编剧，好，下一幕，就让汤姆离开，独自发展。然后卷土重来，接着犯病。

他们这个时候这么小，应该也不存在爱情吧，还得加点料，让里德尔彻底臣服于哈利善良的事情。我觉得吧，里德尔目前有好感的念念不忘的还是那个聪明的哈利，而不是这个被他害惨了的哈利。哈利必须得设置出一个特质来，无论是疯前还是疯后，都要是哈利才行，这样没有人物分裂感。我们要仔细想想这是什么，而且在离开以后，分别加上里德尔的性格，倒是有可能被发酵成爱情。你想想看，里德尔不会爱也不懂爱的人，怎么可能在十岁的时候就体会到爱人是什么感觉，我感觉目前都是里德尔在跟自己的心意对抗，他不会承认自己对一个他看不起痛恨的人有好感，所以他反反复复，他需要时间想明白，得不到会让他更加明白，他希望的到底是什么，所以哈利必须跟他分开一段时间。红发编剧讲。  


TBC


End file.
